


one good old regular reunion

by kryptonianmenace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: The new Robin finds Damian, and she leads him into a new chapter of life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	one good old regular reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It was revealed that Maps is Robin in Batman: Black and White, so I just HAD to write something for that.

Damian was having one hell of a time, okay? He was bouncing between safehouses, avoiding his family, and staying on the downlow. He was avoiding people who would recognize him to the best of his abilities and he was figuring out ways to continue mooching off family money without getting caught. It wasn’t too difficult, but it was a time. 

Going solo was every Robin’s right of passage, and it was his turn. Yeah, sure, he wasn’t technically _ going solo _ as opposed to just  _ going, _ but it was still his turn.

And now the new Robin, of all people, was the one to track him down.

He was just spending time in his safehouse before he had to move, drinking the latest concoction from Starbucks - a sugary monstrosity that half his family would hate and half his family would adore - and planning his next move, when she came barging in.

“You need to go home!” she exclaimed, no greeting.

Damian raised his eyebrows. “I thought Red Robin took over as Robin.”

Robin crossed her arms, face judgmental. “That was just temporary to fill the void you left. You really thought it was a permanent thing? He hasn’t been Robin in years.”

“Oh, good, you know the family history. Which means you most likely know  _ my  _ history. Meaning, you know what I’m capable of,” Damian said.

Robin scoffs. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m here to take you home.”

Damian took an obnoxiously long sip of his drink, making the noise that straws make when they’ve reached the bottom of the drink. “Well, I’m not going. Congrats on wasting your time.”

“What are you drinking?” Robin asked, face scrunching up in distracted confusion.

“It’s a pokemon themed frappuccino,” Damian said with a shrug. “It’s berry flavored.”

Robin barked out a laugh. “I knew you were the type to drink sugary drinks!”

“And you’re easily distracted,” Damian said dryly. “Can you leave?”

Robin snorted. “Nope, not unless you leave with me and go home.”

Damian sighed long and loud, head tilted back. “They don’t want me at home, they  _ shouldn’t  _ want me at home.”

Robin groaned. “Why you gotta be angsty? Of course they want you at home. They’re your family, that’s where you belong.”

The arguing went on long enough for Signal to arrive.

“We want you home, Damian,” he said. “We’re all worried about you, and it’s not the same without you. You don’t have to be Robin again, but we want you home.”

Damian glared. “I’m not going.”

Signal sighed. “Then I guess it’s a good thing we all came to you,” he said, gesturing as the rest of the vigilantes entered the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished, and I have no idea when I'll add to it, and I have no idea where I'm going with this. If you have any prompts send them, or if you want to work on this yourself, send me a message on tumblr (haljordanisbatman) and we can talk about whether we can work together!


End file.
